Recueil d'OS
by Enjoyseries
Summary: Plein d'OS rien que pour vous! Ils sont, bien entendu, sur Deeks et Kensi. N'oubliez pas de commenter, ça fait toujours plaisir :)
1. Halloween

**Bonjour ! :) Tout d'abord, je tiens à préciser que les OS qui vont se trouver dans ce recueil ne sont pas de moi mais de ma meilleure amie. Je les lui poste juste à sa place comme elle n'a pas de compte :3. **

**Alors, comme le titre l'indique (et je l'ai dit plus haut) c'est un recueil d'OS donc, peut-être pas tous les jours, mais régulièrement je viendrais poster ses OS ici comme ça vous pourrez les lire (et les commenter aussi, ça fait toujours plaisir un petit review :D). Voilà, bonne lecture :)**

Halloween.

_C'était un vendredi soir, pour la nuit d'Halloween, Deeks et Kensi s'étaient déguisés pour l'occasion, Deeks en fantôme avec un drap et deux trous pour les yeux et Kensi en gentille sorcière avec le chapeau et le balai pour ne pas faire exception à la règle. Ils marchaient dans la rue éclairée que par quelques réverbères, en regardant les enfants toquer aux portes pour avoir quelques bonbons avec la célèbre formule "Des bonbons ou un sort"._

- « Je me rappelle quand j'étais petit, je toquais aux portes et je volais les bonbons des autres pour en avoir plus pour moi, c'était le bon vieux temps ! » _Se remémora Deeks_.

- « C'était l'année passée... » _Soupira Kensi_.

- « T'es sûre ? »

- « Très. T'as volé les bonbons des enfants, Deeks ! » _S'indigna-t-elle_.

- « Mais c'était pour rire, les adultes voulaient pas m'en donner. »

- « Tu leur as pas rendu ! Et c'est normal qu'ils ne voulaient pas t'en donner, t'as 26 ans ! »

- « Je vais essayer un truc bouge pas. » _dit-il comme si une ampoule venait de s'illuminer au-dessus de sa tête._

_Il alla devant une maison, s'accroupit pour se faire petit et sonna à la porte. Une vieille dame ouvrit avec une boîte de bonbons à la main._

- « Des bonbons ou un sort. » _dit-il en prenant une voix de petit garçon._

_La vieille dame lui en donna et lui demanda pourquoi il n'y avait pas ses parents pour le surveiller comme elle le prenait pour un petit garçon de 8 ans._

- « Ma soeur est là. » _dit-il en montrant Kensi et toujours en utilisant la voix d'un gamin_.

_Elle lui sourit et rentra chez elle. Kensi qui regardait la scène au loin ne put s'empêcher de hocher la tête quand il revient vers elle._

- « T'es pas croyable, je te jure. » _sourit-elle_.

- « Ben quoi ? Ça a marché nan ? »

- « Abuser de la confiance des personnes âgées » _dit-elle en rigolant_. « Allez viens là, vilain fantôme ! » _dit-elle en lui donna une tape sur les fesses_.

**TBC…**

**Voilà le premier OS, n'oubliez pas de laisser un petit review !**


	2. Le cadeau

**Bonsoir à tous ! :) Tout d'abord merci pour vos reviews, ça fait très plaisir à ma meilleure amie :D Ensuite, voici un nouvel OS sur nos deux compères préférés :) Comme toujours : Laissez un petit avis ça rend de bonne humeur :B**

Le cadeau :

_Aujourd'hui était un jour spécial, c'était l'anniversaire de Kensi et tout le monde avait acheté un cadeau pour l'occasion : Sam avait opté pour une paire de baskets pour quand elle fait son footing, Callen avait pris un bracelet électronique pour son footing également. Deeks était parti pour aller chercher le cadeau dans sa voiture et deux minutes plus tard revint avec un gros paquet qui faisait au moins sa taille._

- "Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?" _demanda Kensi étonnée_.

- "Ahah surpriiiiiise, vas-y ouvre", _lui dit-il_.

_Elle déballa son cadeau en arrachant le papier rouge uni comme un enfant de 10 ans le ferait et y découvrit une grosse boite en carton. Quand elle l'ouvrit elle fut d'abord étonnée_.

- "Mon épaule souffre tu sais ?" _Plaisanta Deeks_. "J'ai plein de bleus dessus".

- "Arrête t'es pas un schtroumpf non plus".

_Elle voulut essayer son nouveau cadeau, le sortit de la boite et le posa bien droit, prit un gant et se prépara frapper dans son tout nouveau punchingball ball._

- "Nan mais frappe pas trop..."

_A peine avait-il finit sa phrase que Kensi frappa de toute ses forces dans le punchingball ball mais lui revint aussi vite qu'il était parti et Kensi tomba sur les fesses._

- "En plein dans le mille", _s'exclama Callen._

- "J'avais oublié le ressort en dessous", _dit péniblement Kensi_.

- "Ca c'est pour toutes les fois où tu m'as frappé", _dit ironiquement Deeks_.

- "Je me vengerais," _dit Kensi._

**TBC…**


	3. Le barbecue

**Encore et toujours merci pour vos reviews :D Comme promis, un nouvel OS :**

Le barbecue.

_C'était un vendredi soir, toute l'équipe faisait un barbecue chez Sam après la réussite d'une enquête. Il ne restait plus qu'une saucisse sur le grill que Kensi voulait prendre mais Deeks l'arrêta._

« C'est pas bon pour toi ça. Viens voir papa. » _dit-il en parlant à la saucisse._

« Eh ! Mais j'étais là avant toi ! » _ajouta Kensi._

« Hin hin c'est pas bon pour ta santé. »

« Nan mais c'est bon prend la ta saucisse » _lâcha Kensi._

« Nan mais vas-y, t'étais là avant moi. »

_Tous les deux regardèrent le bout de viande puis se fixèrent. Ils se ruèrent sur la saucisse, fourchette en l'air et chacun des deux en planta un bout._

« Donne-la moi ! Je l'ai eue le premier ! » _cria Deeks._

« Ma fourchette est arrivée la première ! » _dit Kensi._

_Hetty arriva._

« Désolée pour le retard, j'avais un rendez-vous important. »

_Elle se dirigea vers le barbecue où Deeks et Kensi se battaient encore._

« Puis-je ? » _leur demanda-t-elle._

_Et sans attendre une réponse, elle vola la saucisse et partit sous les yeux ébahis de Deeks en Kensi en murmurant : _

« Je meurs de faim moi. » _avec un petit sourire._

**TBC…**

**Vos avis ? :)**


	4. Le dessin

**Merci à tous pour vos reviews :D Voici un nouvel OS rien que pour vous ) **

**Le dessin :**

_C'était un après-midi sur la digue de Venice Beach et Kensi et Deeks se promenaient tranquillement en profitant de leur jour de congé. En se baladant, ils virent des gens promener leur chien, des amoureux se tenant la main, des jeunes flirtant sur la plage et aussi un dessinateur qui faisait des portraits._

« Oh je veux faire mon portrait ! »_ s'exclama Deeks comme un enfant à qui on avait promis une sucette._

« J'adorerais faire ça, j'ai toujours admiré les dessinateurs. » _s'exprima Kensi._

_Mais Deeks ignora Kensi et se positionna sur la chaise vide devant le vieil homme et demanda de dessiner son visage, le vieil homme commença à s'exécuter et continua durant une bonne demi-heure. Une fois le travail terminé il donna le dessin à Deeks qui s'admira devant son visage alors que pendant ce temps-là : _

« Et la p'tite demoiselle veut pas s'faire faire son portrait ? »

«Oh j'adorerais merci j'apprécie votre talent, le visage de Deeks est très réussi. » _dit Kensi avec un sourire. Deeks en entendant son nom se retourna et vit Kensi en train de poser._

«Oh non je veux faire ton portrait ! Vous m'avez donné envie de dessiner et je veux commencer maintenant. » _s'exclama-t-il en regardant le vieil homme._

«C'est très dur, _dit-il_, mais on commence tous au même stade. Allez-y, je vous en prie. » _Il se positionna derrière le chevalet et commença à dessiner, les gens qui passaient derrière Deeks était étonné de voir un si étonnant dessin. Kensi pensa à un magnifique dessin qu'elle aurait pu accrocher à son mur. Après 1 heure de pose, elle relâcha tous ses muscles qui était tendu pour rester dans cette position. Deeks lui montra son chef-d'œuvre : un vulgaire dessin qui avait juste pour jambes et bras des baguettes et les cheveux en vulgaire traits droits. Son premier réflexe fut de rire de son dessin._

« J'avoue c'est un vrai chef-d'œuvre. » _plaisante le vieil homme._

«Il vous plait ? Je vous l'avais bien dit que j'étais fait pour ça. »

_En rentrant Kensi accrocha tout de même le dessin de Deeks au mur et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en pensant à tout le mal dont il avait eu pour le dessiner._

**THE END.**

**Voilà, j'espère qu'il vous a plu :) A bientôt pour un prochain OS )**


	5. Le coiffeur

Le coiffeur.

_C'était un mardi matin, toute l'équipe était au rendez-vous excepté Deeks qui arriva 30 minutes en retard et avec un bonnet sur la tête._

« C'est quoi ce bonnet ? » _demanda Kensi, étonée._

« C'est une nouvelle mode.. » _ajouta-t-il hésitant._

« Il fait 30 degrés dehors ! »

« Arrête ton bla bla, » _dit Callen_, « t'as été chez le coiffeur hier c'est ça ? »

« Et il t'a raté, » _ajouta Sam avec un sourire._

« Enlève ton bonnet ça doit pas être si terrible, »_ dit Kensi._

_Kensi s'approcha de lui et essaya de lui enlever mais il recula._

« Allez donne-moi ça t'es ridicule. »

_La bagarre continuait quand Hetty arriva._

« Monsieur Deeks retirez votre bonnet enfin. »

« C'est son coiffeur, il l'a raté, »_ rigola Sam._

« C'est vrai que toi t'as pas de problème avec ça, » _se défendit-il_.

_Il enleva son bonnet, tout le monde rigola sauf Hetty qui faisait un sourire en coin._

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, les cheveux ça repoussent. »

« Heureusement pour toi, » _ajouta Callen._

_Il ne restait que quelques centimètres de cheveux sur la tête de Deeks._

**THE END.**


End file.
